


Dr. Daddy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Sex Addiction, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: A concept: Peter has daddy issues out the ass + a sex addiction to boot, and Tony is his new, sexy therapist that Peter is 99% sure was chosen purely to spite him. He does his best to seduce Tony, but always ends up rejected. After one particularly rough day where everything just boils over, he decides, if Tony won’t join him then that’s fine, but he’s at least going to get one off on his behalf.(From peter-takes-dick on tumblr)





	Dr. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 100% not my idea, but I really wanted to write it and the op gave me permission

Peter sighs, sitting in the waiting room of yet another new therapist.

There’s always something wrong with the therapist, and that means he gets one session in before they say they won’t take him. They’re either uncomfortable with him being gay, uncomfortable with the sex addiction, or they’re Dr. Thomas, who spent the entire time hitting on May instead of helping him.

“Maybe I should just go home, May. Save us the time. Why do I even need to be here…”

May gives him a look. “I walked in on you having sex with your chemistry teacher and ca-“

“Shh!” He blushes bright red and hides his face, whimpering. “I thought we agreed to never speak of The Incident again?!”

She sighs and pats his head. “That memory is forever burned into my mind, no matter how hard I try to forget it. Either you’re getting therapy or I am.”

Peter slowly lowers his hands, smiling sheepishly at her. “Fine… just… I’m 17, do you really have to be here?”

She hums and looks back at her magazine. “I want to make sure this doctor isn’t like the others. He needs to help you, Peter. I’m not paying this much money for him to be a pseudo conversion therapist.”

He sighs softly and pulls out his phone. “At least we got their licenses takes away.”

May smirks. “And the money from the lawsuits was just enough to cover the lawyer, so it’s like it never happened for us.”

Peter squirms, noticing the door opening. “Peter Parker?”

Fuck.

If there is anyone that would be the literal physical embodiment of his daddy issues, this would be him. He has to be the sexiest man Peter has ever seen in real life. And fuck, he has silver hair—how old is he? He has to be old enough to be his dad.

New objective: fuck your therapist.

May leaves the session happy. Dr. Stark is nice, and he’s understanding. He wasn’t homophobic or grossed out. He took everything May said and wrote it down, and he kicked Peter out to talk about his plan for Peter with May alone. May is very happy, because Dr. Stark seems worth the money.

Peter is happy, because May isn’t going to be there for anymore sessions.

~~~~~

Peter is not happy.

He’s been seeing Dr. Stark for four months now, once a week. The first few sessions Peter was a good boy. I have daddy issues because all my father figures died. I have sex a lot because it feels good, no I don’t know why. Im a teenager it’s normal.

So on and so forth.

But he got bored quickly, and decided he needed to get Dr. Stark to fuck him as soon as possible.

It started with pretending it was necessary to the therapy.

~

“So why did you sleep with your teacher, if you knew it was a bad idea?”

“He was just so sexy, Dr. Stark. Not as sexy as you, of course-“

“Peter.”

“But he was really sexy. He had a beard and he had gray hair and he was really sexy! So I asked him for a ride home because I ‘missed’ the bus and then I asked him to fuck me and he did.”

He nods and writes it down, sighing softly. “What would you have done if he said no?”

“I would have thanked him for the ride and hid under my bed for a few hours probably.” He shrugs, and then smirks. “I’m glad he did though, because if he didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.”

Sighs and nods, writing it down. “So then tell me…”

~

He quickly lost patience with that and went for a more… direct route.

“Dr. Stark, I’ve been a good boy.”

“Oh? How do you mean?”

“I haven’t slept with anyone in two months! I’ve been so good.”

“That’s very good Peter, you’re making so much-“

“I’m _your_ good boy, right Dr. Stark? I’ve been such a good boy for you. I think I deserve a reward.”

He had sighed and rubed his eyebrow. “Peter, that’s in appropriate.”

~

And then he had gotten desperate.

“Daddy please take me, Ive been so good! I didn’t sleep with the substitute yesterday, even though he was really hot and really old!”

“I’m glad you didn’t sleep with him then, Peter. You’re making so much progress. I think that your sex addiction is almost under control.”

~

But then he had a bad day and he couldn’t take it anymore. He had failed his chemistry assignment—he had been too busy masturbating last night to do it—there was a sub in English and he was so hot and old and he showed pictures of his grand kids and he wanted so so bad! But then he had rejected Peter, saying he was happily married to his wife.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Daddy, I don’t want to be good anymore.”

That had caught Tony’s attention. “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t want to be good anymore. I want sex.”

“Well, Peter, we can talk about ways-“

“I want you to fuck me, daddy.”

Tony grits his teeth, shaking his head. “Peter, that’s not only highly inappropriate, it’s against-“

He stops talking abruptly when Peter shoves his hand down his pants.

Peter fishes his cock out, gasping and fucking into his own fist. “Oh please daddy, I want you to touch me instead!”

Tony flushes pink, and he clenches his jaw. He takes a deep breath, trying to stay on track. “Why don’t we talk about why-“

“Please Dr. Stark, just help me!” He mewls and twists his wrist, gasping happily. “Please Dr. Stark, I’ll be so good for- oh!”

“I’m not your therapist anymore, you’re fired.” He grabs onto Peter’s cock, after smacking his hand away. “Fucking slut, teasing me for so long-“

“Oh! Oh oh oh, yes daddy, just like that! I’m your little slut, keep me daddy, I’ll be yours only!”

He snorts and kisses Peter’s hair, speeding up his hand. “Oh sweetheart, if you think I’m ever letting you go, you’re even dumber than I think you are.”

Peter cries out and finishes, covering Dr. Stark’s hand. Tony makes him lick it up, and being the slut he is he does, keeping eye contact. “Daddy…”

Tony smirks and pulls his own cock out. “Daddy will give you what you need, you stupid little slut. Don’t worry.”


End file.
